The enrichment of air with active ingredients and/or aromas, as is desired, for example, in inhalers or e-cigarettes, in many cases requires that the air and/or the active ingredient be heated rapidly. It is known, for example, from DE 100 42 396 B4 for stationary use or from DE 20 2013 105 420 U1 for mobile use in e-cigarettes, that electrical heating devices are used for such a purpose.